


Posessing All

by UndertaIe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chaining, Drugging Asleep, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Error tries to find how much of a sinner Fresh has really been when it comes to AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posessing All

Error slowly went behind Fresh, and jammed a syringe in Freshs Neck 

"Shhh, close your eyes. Relax."

*[Fresh's eyes widened at the pinch in his neck. He felt the liquid substance drain into him as he felt his world crumble into darkness. His body began to feel heavy as he fought to stay conscious. He looked back at Error, purple flames soaring out of his eyesockets as.]

*E-Error..?

*[Then everything went numb and black as he fell into Error's arms.]

"h-heh.. I W-will very much e-enjoy your p-presence."

*He stroked the bottom of the unconscious Fresh's chin, and proceeded to carry him into his white void of still nothingness. Once, he dropped him. He quickly reached into an AU For some chains.. and proceeded to chain him to a wall. Now all he had to do now was wait~

*[Fresh's eyesockets fluttered open as he felt the cold metal tug on him. He was confused. He quickly looked at Error then back at the chains. He tugged on them a bit harder as his face was full of horrored confusion. He finally stopped after a few minutes, small pants escape him.]

*Error-?  
*H-Homie, why ya' d-doing all this sick n-nasty shizz, yo?-

"He.. h-heh heh."

*He walked forward with the collor in one hand, he started to click it onto his neck as he lowered his tone into a dangerous whisper.

"B-because.. y-you need p-punishment..~"

*[His eyesockets widened as a deep purple blush dusted his cheeks. He felt so vulnerable and weak at this point. He wiggled his neck, trying to get out of its embrace but to no avail, he couldn't.]

*W-What-  
*But-  
*I've been radtastic t-though-?

 

"N-no you h-haven't, I see y-you.. Y-you go on a-and possess o-other sanses from o-other AUs!"

*He made his whisper even darker

"S-so.. heh.. j-jokes on you, n-now~"

*O-Oh sh-shizz-!

*[Fresh knew he was in trouble now. He desperately tried to look for a way out of the current situation but nothing could help. He just had to accept the fact that well... He is going to become a sunset after this.]

H-heh. what a-are you doing I-in their b-bodies anyway~?"

*He licked the hide of his face, as he greeded for an answer

*[Fresh shivered at the warmth and wetness of his tongue. He let out a gaspy breath as his blush grew deeper and more obvious by the minute.]

*I-I-  
*That a-ain't your b-biz-

*He heard he gasp he made, and decided to do it again. He traced his glitch tounge over the left side of his face.

"O-oh really..?"  
"D-do I n-need to SQ-SQUEEZE the a-answers out of you~?"

*He then gripped a rib, and went out of his ear to look at the trembling Fresh, he closed his eyes.

"B-because I c-can happily d-do that.~"

*Mmm~

*[Fresh tried to hold in a moan but it didn't quite work. He arched his chest forward, looking down at Error's hand then locking eye contact with him again.]

*Wait, Err-or, b-bro don't-!

*[He tried to slip his rib out of his hand but it didn't work.]

Hmm, you moving just make you love it more~"

*He kept rubbing at the rib as he kept whispering all of Fresh's secret sins.

*[Fresh whimpered lightly as he melted into the sensitivity of the touch.]

*E-Error~..

*[He bucked his hips a bit and whimpered even louder. His side leaning to his touch as he made small pants.]

*A-Ah-!  
*Error..

*[Fresh looked away, laying flat against the wall again.]

*I-  
*...  
*I w-won't tell y-ya'..

 

"H-hmm.. o-okay.. will I-I have to PAINFULLY g-get the answer~"

*He started to crack the rib. The one he was pleasuring before.

"It's either pa-pain or p-pleasure, F-fresh.."

*[Fresh held in a grunt. Even though he could feel emotions, he still could feel pain. He gave Error a death glare before sighing at his offer.]

*O-Okay!  
*I'll tell ya' broski!  
*J-Just dont do anything unfresh dawg....


End file.
